harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hardsuit
This page covers the deployable Hardsuits. If you're looking for voidsuits, click here. Overview RIG Suits are the newest model of advanced hardsuits produced by NanoTrasen's finest. Powered by an intelligent control module, RIG Suits are controlled by high-tech machinery that makes masks obsolete as new Sealing technology is available, and incorporates a plethora of integrated modules that destroys the need to carry encumbering packs to space trips. Although complex in make, RIG Suits are simple to use, for they were after all, designed for the rank and file of NanoTrasen. Un/Equipping a Hardsuit Since Hardsuits deploy themselves to cover your entire body, before wearing one make sure you there are no obstructions in the way. *Remove any armor, coat or anything over your jumpsuit, gloves and hats. (Note that you don't need a breathing mask, unlike with voidsuits, as they come inbuilt in the hardsuit) *Wear the hardsuit control module on your back, instead of a backpack/satchel. *Deploy the hardsuit by accessing the 'Deploy Hardsuit' command in the Hardsuit tab. *Either click the 'Toggle hardsuit' command on the same tab or open the detailed suit interface ('Open Suit interface' command) and activate it there, to start the sealing process and activate your shiny new hardsuit. *Make sure to stand still until components activate and your vision clears *To unequip, simple select 'Toggle Hardsuit' again to deactivate the parts one by one. Only then will you be able to take the control module off your back. Modules Each hardsuit comes with a set of standard modules for the corresponding department it is made for. Mining hardsuit would have the drill and ore scanner, medical hardsuit has a set of medical syringes, etc. Modules are controlled using the 'Hardsuit modules' tab or in the hardsuit interface. Remember that some modules use power, and that a depleted power cell will require premature Maintenance. (see below). A list of modules can be found below. Currently, modules can only be found in certain RIG Suits that spawn with inbuilt modules. Modules will be able to be built at a later stage. NB: Only one type of module can be installed per RIG Suit. Combat Modules * Grenade Launcher. Supports Flashbangs, EMP grenades and smoke bombs. Does not use power. * Mounted Laser Cannon. * Mounted Energy Gun. * Mounted Taser. * Mounted Laser Blade. * Matter Fabricator. Fabricates deadly throwing stars. Electronic Warfare Modules * IIS Module. Can host an AI in the hardsuit. * Integrated Datajack. * Electrowarfare Module. Makes wearer invisible to AI. * Integrated Power Sink. Ninja Exclusive Modules * Camouflage Module. * Teleporter Module. * Energy Net. * Self-Destruct Module. Causes an explosion, killing the wearer in the process. Note that these are not the sole modules ninja suits spawn with. Utility Modules * Plasmacutter * Health Analyzer * Diamond Drill * Orescanner * RCD * Chemical Dispenser * Voice Synthesizer * Maneuvering Jets Vision Modules * Night Vision Module * Thermal Module * Meson Module Hacking Click here to be directed to the Hardsuit hacking page. Maintenance *To remove modules or cells from the RIG suit, swipe your ID on the Control module, then use a file:Crowbar.png crowbar followed by a file:screwdriver_tool.png screwdriver. *To remove integrated internals from the RIG suit, swipe your ID on the Control module and use a file:Crowbar.png crowbar to open the panel, then use a file:wrench.png wrench. *To forcibly remove a sealed suit off a person,hardsuit removal surgery is required. Repairs *To repair a RIG suit, remove the control module and use a file:welderon.gif welder to repair punctures or file:Metal.png metal for a scorched suit. *To repair specific modules, take out the module and use file:CableCoils.png cable for light repairs or nanopaste for full repairs. Category: EVA Category: Bodywear Category: Objects Category: Guides